The prime minister meets the Boy-Who-Lived
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Sequel to The Prime Minister meets the werewolf. This time he meets a certain boy-who-lived.


I don't own Harry Potter. Neither is English as my first language.

The prime minister meets the boy who lived

Eight years.

Eight years have passed since he was told the war in the wizarding side of Britain had ended.

Eight years of relative peace.

He had been reelected a few days ago and he was waiting for Kingsley to come and met him the Minister of Magic seemed to know that they had had elections but not who the new prime minister was so every time he was reelected.

"Ah so you are still the Prime mister so I believe you don't need the introduction to the wizarding world." came a voice from behind him

He was so distracted that he hadn't seen the green fire that announced the arrival of the Minister of Magic

"No, I don't," he said smiling he liked this Minister more than the others a lot more" How have you been?"

"Good I've taken part in more funerals, weddings, and births than meetings of the government so I can't complain. And, I've just finished returning the magical world to the previous state now all that it's left to do are improvements."

"Well it was nice to see you again," said the prime minister

"You too."

"Can I ask you a favor?" at Kingsly nod he continued" My wife wants to visit the graves of her friends but he won't go without me can I come too"

"Yes of course but I have to accompany you too," said the Minister of Magic and the Prime Minister nodded his head

The moment he went home he told his wife who was extremely happy at the fact that she could visit her friends' graves but also really sad too.

A week later they got the news that they could go when Kingsley came to take them. The Prime Minister was wearing a black suit while his wife was wearing a black cloak so was the Minister of Magic.

The Prime Minister asked them if he was insulting anyone by not wearing a clock and was relieved when they answered no.

To go there faster the Prime Minister had to use something called a Portkey which he did not find a good way of transport but his wife found fun.

The graveyard was a breathtaking site not only for the fact that they were so many graves but also about it's beautiful and peaceful view. It was surrounded by three tall walls were the fourth wall was supposed to be was an iron gate with an amazing phoenix that sang a beautifully sad song every time someone passed through the gate.

"The Phoenix Lament?" asked the Prime Minister's wife

"The what?" asked her husband

"The Phoenix Lament was a form of song expressed by Phoenixes. Its tunes were known to touch the soul, in positive or negative ways. Its most powerful performances were known to be present when the Phoenix suffers emotional instability, such as the death of its master. I have only heard it once when the Headmaster and the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix died in 1997."

The grass in the graveyard was different from any other place he had seen it was not green but was red, blue and yellow changing color every few minutes. This grass also shined in the sun which in itself was unusually bright for November. There were many kinds of flowers but each of them was other red, blue or yellow which like the grass changed color but they were always the two colors the grass wasn't. The gravestones were a pure white color with beautiful writing in gold.

"Is the grass here always these colors?" asked the prime minister amazement clear in his voice

"No, it's charmed to look that way" at the Prime minister's confused look he contends" our school has four houses Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin each house has its own unique colors and because the people buried here are from three of these houses the grass and flowers reflect these colors."

Now the prime minister looked more carefully at the graves and he felt faint there were so many all-white made out of the purest marble but what made him faint were the names and ages.

He saw the dates of birth and death some of them were little children ten to fifteen years old there were a couple of younger but he did not look at them for a long time, others had the same last name they were family's entire families destroyed.

"There are so many, some of them children," said the Prime minister

"Yes, Voldemort killed entire families even the little children here at the beginning are the victims the ones that were murdered because of their blood status or because they were in the wrong place in the wrong time and had nothing to do with the wars at all."

The deeper in the graveyard he went the more graves there were until he went to a different part of the graveyard" This is the part where the people that fought Voldemort is buried or at least have a grave here because of some of them are buried in their family graveyard or their bodies were never found."

The prime minister understood he was part of the army had seen friends die and be buried in the soldiers' graveyard but some of for some of them whose bodies were never found they just had a grave or their families wanted to bury them in their own place.

"The graves that have a Phoenix in the tombstone had been members of the Order of the Phoenix while those that have the letters DA written were members of the Dumbledore of them was underage or just above the age of seventeen" the Prime Minister wife had tears in her eyes but she still was not crying.

They arrived in the middle of the graveyard five gives stood there separated by every other they were more beautiful than the others. In front of these graves stood three people one was a young man with black hair and green eyes and the other two were the oldest of the children was had brown hair and light green eyes different from the older man emerald eyes the youngest of the children was almost identical to the man except he had hazel eyes instead of green.

"James?" asked the prime minister wife the word was only a whisper so the man had not heard but Kinglsey did.

"He looks like James, doesn't he? He has Lily's eyes actually," he said

The Prime Minister was curious who was this James guy as if reading his mind Kingsley answered:" James was an Order member a really good wizard he and your wife and their friends when to school together."

When they approached the graves, he could read the names in there clearer and saw that each of them had a phoenix in their gravestones making him realize that they were all member of this Order.

The names in the grave were James "Prongs" Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius "Padfoot" Black, Remus "Moony" Lupin and Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin.

Looking at the man in front of him, you could clearly see that he was crying his green eyes bright and he also had tears stains in his cheeks.

The young man no more than twenty-five years old turned around and smiled at Kingsley, he was about to speak when the youngest child jumped in the Minister of Magic arms and said:" Uncle King what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to accompany some friends of mine these are the muggle prime minister and his wife" the moment those words left his mouth the boy bowed politely to the prime minister and said with politeness and speech that no two years old should have.

"Hello Mr. Prime Minister is a pleasure to meet you my name is James Sirius Potter everyone calls me James Sirius but you can call me James if you want" the smile in the boys' face was bright and his hazel eyes shined.

The prime minister's wife had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, this is James Sirius the other boy is Teddy Lupin and the young man in front of you are Harry Potter."

"You are James' son?" asked the prime minister's wife when he nodded, she smiled and said," You look a lot like him but have…"

"My mother's eyes. I know I've been told." Harry said but not unkindly

"Is this boy Remus's son?" she asked again with tears in her eyes

The boy asked," Did you know my dad?"

"Remus is the man we met a few years ago and told us about the war, right?" asked the Prime Minister his wife

"Yes, he was a great man." answered his wife

"His grave it's here along with that of my parents, his wife, and my godfather well more like their memorial, my godfather's body couldn't be recovered while my parent's had been dead for almost seventeen years when this graveyard was build and I knew that Remus would have wanted to be buried close to his friends so I had them buried at the same place" the pain when he spoke about his godfather and Remus was evident in his voice so much so that anyone could hear it" But Kingsley told me that you would be here".

"I am sorry for you to lose," said the Prime Minister

"Mr. Prime Minister doesn't give me that public speech bullshit I am the Head of the biggest fortune in the Wizarding world as my godfathers only heir a fortune that could make any billionaire in the muggle world look poor, I've done and gotten thousands of those speeches."

"I am sorry it came out that way I am genuinely sorry It wasn't a planned speech. Maybe it's because of my career as a politician."

"Maybe thank you." Harry smiled

"So, this is the graveyard for everyone who died during the war," asked the prime minister looking around

"No, this is the graveyard for everyone who died opposing Voldemort, was innocent in everything or anything else that did not include helping Voldemort in both wars."

"What happened to the people who supported him?" asked the prime ministers' wife

"They were another put in Azkaban now without Dementors, killed while fighting or if they were underage or a bit over the right age and found that they did not do anything too bad they were put into house arrest and forbidden for doing magic for a time that varies from a few months to a few years" said Kingsley in his 'Minister of Magic' voice

"Come on I will show you where the Death Eaters who died in both wars are buried," Harry said

If the other graveyard was the definition of purity and beauty the other graveyard was the definition of scary. The gravestones were dark black and the writing was a dull grey. The sky was black with green lightings falling every few seconds the grass was an extremely dark green. Other than that, the graveyard was empty just like the graves that different from the ones in the Order of the Phoenix there wasn't even one flower. The graves were buried into the ground making look like someone was trying to make them despair when the ones in the other graveyards were raised from the ground making them look like pedestals.

The Prime Minister read the names date of births and deaths different from the others these people were older very few were children and even them were old compared to the children buried in the other graveyard.

"There are only adults here." said the Prime Minister

"Well the Order did not kill people especially not children that were the Death Eaters job," said Harry quite offended at that

The Prime Minister saw the look and said" Sorry I did not mean it that way."

"Yeah, I know you didn't but that is a sore topic for me after all these people buried here killed or assisted in killing my family and are responsible for so many deaths so much destruction."

"Why do they still have graves if that's what they did?"  
He walked forwarded stopping in front of two graves if the other graves looked like someone had tried to make them disappear with these two, he was certain they were trying to do just was darker and buried deep into the names there were Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov.

"These wherein my opinion the worse Death Eaters Voldemort had. I was actually the one that killed Dolohov after the war ended."

"Why?" asked the muggle for both facts he had revealed in one sentence looking at him like he had never seen him before

"Bellatrix" he spat the name" died during the final battle she was killed by my mother-in-law, she lost a son in that battle you know" at the look on the only woman's there face he said" My mother-in-law, not Bellatrix and she almost lost her only daughter too because of her. I am glad she died through I wanted to be the one to kill her killed one of the most important people in my life and laugh about she is also half of the reason Teddy here is an orphan, she killed his mother but she also killed my godfather the only person who I loved like a father."

"And the other one why did you kill him?" asked the Prime Minister

The young man smiled sadly" I said Bellatrix is half of the reason Teddy is an orphan well Dolohov is the other half he killed his father and my uncle that's why I killed him."

He glared at the graves and the other understood why he would have done the same thing if that happened to him.

He turned to the Prime Minister and said:" So prime Mister do you want to see the more of the Wizarding world?"


End file.
